twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Saga Wiki:Requests for adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Choco color wolf can i become a janitor thingy pleaseChoco color wolf 04:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :You need some more experience on the wiki. And by that I don't mean number of edits, I mean time spent on the wiki. Just give it time. fingernails 05:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship Since joining this wiki I have been a dedicated user, creating several pages, doing lots of cleanup work, and being an active and productive member of "Team Twilight". Therefore, I would like to be considered for a position as an administrator, with the following powers: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. I promise to use these additional functions wisely, without prejudice, and for the good of the wiki. I know that I am not as experienced as many of the wonderful and devoted users of this wiki, but I am motivated, rigorous, and principled. If I were to do anything that the rest of the administrators disapproved of I would not take offence at being reprimanded. I hope that you are agreeable to letting me join the admin team on this brilliant website. Thank you very much and best regards, BlondieEllie 11:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :First off, thank you for all the great work you've done here so far, and for wanting to improve the site even more by being an admin. However, I think you need to spend more time gaining experience on the wiki before being considered for adminship. You really only started editing here at the end of July, which was just a month and a half ago. So I personally decline your request, but I'll ask some of the other admins to give their opinion as well since we should make this decision together. Now that being said, since you have shown yourself to be a trustworthy editor I would support giving you , which would help you fight vandalism more effectively. Sorry that it's not the answer you were hoping for. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::As Pam suggested, I do think you may need a little bit more experience. Including learning more about the non-admin side of the wiki and more about the tools you plan to use, such as proper rationales for deletion and protecting, when to ban users etc. You can find examples of these in the . You appear to be a good candidate for future administrator, though, I would most likely support a future request when you have gained some more experience. You're on a good track but as of this moment, I'll just support the rollback rights. fingernails 05:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Bollocks... I guess I should've put thoughts on here instead of clogging up Pam's talk page, but I digress. I do think you've created some worthwhile pages and relevant categories. I definitely think you can handle the rollback rights. I'd say let's see how that goes and then reevaluate later on. If worse comes to worst you can always blackmail the admins to get your adminship -- that's how I got mine. LuckyTimothy 05:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: I thought that I might be told that I need to gain experience and spend more time on the wiki before being considered for adminship. I will continue to crontribute regularly and I would be happy to be given rollback rights, thank you. ::: BlondieEllie 11:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Request for the allowance to giving out Achievement Awards I would like to have the allowance to give out the Achievement Awards. I would like to be a part of this Wiki, but I think there are enough active Admins, who cares about Vandalism, also I would like to get an Admin, but I know that it would be a big response. Also LuckyTimothy cares now about the Achievement Awards very well, but I think It could get better if two cares about the Awards. 09:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Kmanwing was in charge of handing out the Achievement Awards, so you may want to ask if he minds. I think the reason he stopped taking care of the requests is that we got a new awards system where they are given to users automatically (the badges), which is much easier for us. With the new system nobody has to make requests, nobody needs to give out the awards, and they are added to a person's user page immediately. I was considering deleting the outdated awards, but if people still want them then you are welcome to hand them out. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The Userpages got locked, so I can't hand out the Achievement Awards anymore. :: — Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 10:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Hi, I've been wanting to become an admin since I created an account here like at the end of 2009, I know how to work all the templates, fix a page, undo an edit and watching the wiki all the time. I think I have the expierence of a admin since I have a lot of wikis I created( which are now inactive because I only watch this one now).It's been a fun time watching the wiki grow up ;.;. Also, I follow the wikis twitter and facebook :D http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 22:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Twifan! Me speaking, I feel you've had a good amount of experience and a good candidate (Hope I spelled that right XP). I suppose now we see what the other admins feel :). -TLE ::Sorry it's taken me so long to respond to you. Your request has been a tough one. I have looked through your contributions and have been paying attention to your edits, and I can see that you have been a constructive editor here for quite some time. However, the majority of your recent edits have been comments, so it's hard for me to tell if you really understand the tasks you would be expected to perform as an admin (and if you would even want to perform them). I would suggest that you watch the edits some of the other admins and I make, such as when we revert edits, delete pages, remove comments, block users, etc. Now obviously nobody is expected to know everything before becoming an admin (I'm still learning things too), so I am not against giving you the rights. But I'd like to see what some of our other admins think before making a final decision (you already have TheLunarEclipse's vote in your favour). -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::::I say we elevate her! She has pleanty of experience and I'm sure she wont abuse any power, knowing her as well as I do. :) (talk) 19:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Request for rollback-rights I would like to get as you them to BlondieEllie, cause I think I could help to . I will use the additional permission carefully and wisely. In October I will start to go to College/University, so I won't be as active as I'm now. 10:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! 13:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Request for adminship As soon as i joined i wanted to be an administer and i really wish that i could become one from, User:Animeangel1998 :Hey Animeangel1998! By no means am I speaking for TagAlongPam, but like what was said in an earlier request, you have only been here a month, and it would be best for you to have some time to experience the wiki and get the hang of things around here. I'm not saying you'll never be one, just that it would be better to get some more experience :) -TLE ::I have to agree with TheLunarEclipse, for the same reasons that I told BlondieEllie. Just keep editing and learning the ways of the wiki and maybe you can become an admin in the future. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Request for becoming an admin I was wondering if I could become an admin on this wikia. I have been on here for almost 2 months and now I come on regularly, meaning every day, sometimes every second day. I have made 121 edits at the moment, received 14 badges. I want to be a administrator so I can help the Twilight Saga Wikia become a better site, meaning to make it safer and more user friendly. Thanks, TeamEdwardFan :Thanks for the request, but you also need more experience on the wiki before being considered for adminship. Sorry! -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A request for adminship (again). I'm requesting adminship...again. I know I comment a lot, but I also edit a lot, too. I clean up vandalism with my rollback rights (which I deeply appreciate), I make sensible main page edits, I make pages that don't get deleted, and I have come to know source code and this Wiki very well. I can proudly say that I'm a fairly sensible user. I log on nearly everyday not just to interact with other users, but to edit and make changes (in a positive way) to this Wiki. I've been on for at least eight months now, I have over 10,000 edits (though many are comments I admit), I've been here since May 2011, and I'm even ranked #3 on the Leaderboard. I pretty much know this Wiki inside and out. I know I can seem to have the temper and bite of a Quileute shape-shifter (I'm not that bad, I promise), but I'm very hardworking. The Twilight Saga Wiki is a great place, and I just want to make it even better, so by being an admin, I think I could help out a lot. Please consider me as an admin. I would love to be one and I would be good at it. I will exterminate the trolls, flay out the vandalism, keep this Wiki clean, etc. Thanks, TeamTaycob 14:44, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :You definitely seem to have learned a lot about this place in the last little while (in terms of organization, categories, images, vandalism...), and your edits have been a big help to us. I could see you using admin rights well. Only one issue to bring up: you mentioned your temper. I'm not so worried about the temper itself, but being an admin would mean you'd need to tread a little more carefully with those anti-Jacob/pro-Edward users. Some of them are trolls, yes, but you'd need to avoid feeding them and ensure that your Team Jacob-ness doesn't make you biased (especially when it comes to non-trolls who are just very vocal about their love of Edward). If that all sounds reasonable, then I would be happy to make you an admin. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I will not come off as biased, I promise. I will be the best darn Team Jacob (though not biased) admin out there. Thank you! ::TeamTaycob 05:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I am requesting adminship Click Expand to show my other requests Hi, my name is Edward_Is_Better_23 and I am requesting adminship on the Twilight Saga Wiki. This is what I will do if I am an admin on this wiki. *I will try my best to help make this wiki better with you here to guide me on how to be an admin. *I will help fight again trolling *I will help you design and make new pages possible and readable. *I will do anything it takes to help promote this wiki. *I will try my hardest so that I can help the admins have an easier job (I.E-''Have a person who is making their work loads lighter then it is already'') If you are not looking for anymore admins I will accept that. If you say that I need more expirence on here, I would gladdly take that as a learning tool to help me use the templates, the features and medias and most of all the pages. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • :We appreciate your enthusiasm and hope you will continue to edit here, but you have a lot more to learn before being considered for adminship. You have only been here for one month, and that's not enough time to become really familiar with the wiki. Sorry. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for the heads up, and I will taken in everything you havd said. I need more expirence on here for a while to learn how to use all the things that are being used every day. So I am going to do so. If it is possible for me to have Rollback rights. I will read everything that is involved in it. So if this is possible just message me on my talk page. TagAlongPam, this is one of the best wiki's out there. If you need any help just ask me and I will give it to you. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Being an admin is and has been a dream of mine and I am wondering if I can stay on here for another three more months can I be an admin. I am like so wanting to be one, I am not going to be biased with my jugdment and or be bregdious to others. I will respect others opinions. If not, can I be a Rollback moderator. Because it is the closed thing to be noticed or respected on here. I am so sorry for my past edits and mishap and I am generally sorry. Please forgive. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • ::::Can I have rollback rights instead of being an admin, or at least a chat moderator on here, I will do the best as I can. Because this wiki has been a fave of mine, so please can I be granted rollback or chat moderator on here. :::: Thanks My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • ::::: Can I say something real fast? Honestly, Jess, I don't think rollback or chat mod rights will come to you too soon. When you edit, they're reverted most of the time. Also, you rarely chat. I know this isn't my place to say anything, but I had to put my input here. TeamTaycob 02:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I do agree with you, so maybe in the future you or the other admins might even make me a rollback officer or at least a chat moderator on here, but that is in time, I am just going to have to be a little bit more patient and wait till a good thing happens. Plus I wasn't mad at you, you were speaking the truth and I honestly wasn't mad. So thanks for the heads up. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • I would like to request for rollback rights, due to I have learnt a lesson from all you admins and I will be your apprentice and canvas for you to mould into a user who is like your self. So please make me a rollback officer if not a janitor. :The wiki does not need any more admins. Additionally, the requester has proven over and over again her unsuitability to the job. I vote against awarding adminship. MinorStoop 08:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Pointed out that the request is for rollback rights. Previous comment out of place. MinorStoop 12:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin (or rollback) request Hello. I'd like to be an admin, if that's okay. I know I've only been here for, like, 3 months but I feel like I could be a great help to the wiki if I was an admin; I'm an admin on a few other wikis, so I have an idea on what it's all about. If you think I'm not ready for becoming an admin, you could give me rollback rights...but it's all your decision. But, if you feel that I'm not ready for either admin or rollback rights, that's fine with me. :) --Love and Lust :Well, since I seem to keep interfering... As far as I can tell, L&L's edits are good ones. However, since there's no really urgent of a new admin, I recommend she be awarded rollback. Best, MinorStoop 12:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I seem to keep butting in like MS here, I would also like to support L&L being awarded with rollback rights. She makes good edits. TeamTaycob 03:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Rollback rights granted. Let me know if you have any questions. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) A request for sysop rights...again I'm fully aware that this is my second request. I want to help this Wiki, and I feel that if I'm an admin, I'll be able to do so a lot more. I'm very dedicated; I log on to the Wiki every day (when I have the time, that is), I fight vandalism/spam and I respect the users here, and I've been a user here for 6 months. I also make good, reasonable edits around here and I don't have a history of being blocked. As I said on my first request, I have experience with adminship. Thank you! --Love and Lust : You might want to message Pam about your request at the moment. She's on vacation and I don't know how much she checks this page even when she is here. LuckyTimothy 20:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Just left her a message. --Love and Lust 'JuliaPierce' I would like to be an admin, please. I read all the Twilight books, including the short second life of bree tanner, and I even have the official twilight saga guide, AND the twilight graphic novel volume 1. I watched all the 4 movies, and I had lots of experience with the twilight saga. --It doesn't work like that, I am not an admin. But, you have you get high in the ranks and be focused for about 2 years. :Being an admin has more to do with experience on the wiki than with experience related to the Twilight books/films. Some of our best editors don't even particularly like Twilight. You need to spend a lot more time editing here and learning about the wiki before you'd be considered for adminship. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd also add that there is currently no real need for another admin on the wiki. MinorStoop 05:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Second request or adminship. This is my second request, but I don't really care. I know im not as expirenced as some of the other users here, but mostly my edits are good. I am also a admin and bureaucrat on the Romeo and Juliet movie wiki, which does show a bit of good work. At least give me a chance. I also feel as a admin I'll be able to do much more. I log on to the wiki mostly everyday, and I basially know this wiki top to bottom. I've never been blocked before, so that stands for something. I'm not that bad am I? I hope you accept me as a admin, or even rollbacks or something will do. Thanks for your time admins, LawrenceGirl 10:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) librarian13 Hello, ive been reading a number of your articles for the past few months and so far have covered a variety, and im a proffesional scholar and librartian with the reasoning and jdgement i simply wish to be added as an admin, as to be able to have full acces to the site, wishing you many happy returns, libraian 13. p.s. i only started editing today because i was scared i would only make matters worse. :Spelling does not appear to support the "proffesional scholar" statement. MinorStoop 19:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::A number of extremely wild categorization on pages prompts me to recommend *against* promoting this user to adminship. MinorStoop 23:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Request for administrator Hi, İ love Volturi (special Demetri) and if i were administrator I think Volturi section is going beautiful (already beatiful but better than that) please contact me. :The current level of activity on this wiki is not able to support another admin. MinorStoop 18:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Romey Jondorf's request for adminship I have spent a load of time on this Wiki. I have great grammar. I have made tons of edits. And none of them has been vandalism or anything of the kind. I have even tagged some of the more pointless articles for deletion. I think you guys (admins) need to consider making me an admin.. will you? Please, I would love to curate this Wiki. Twilight is my life, so you can trust me with reporting vandals, creating and enlargening articles, creating new categories, deleting very much unneeded articles—anything. I just need a chance, so please give me a chance. Just give me at least a week (or hopefully a month) as an admin, and you'll see that this Wiki will be so much better than it is right. You can count on me. I would love to be an admin, so please make me an admin. Just look at my article "Werewolves vs. shape-shifters"—look at it soon though (it's been tagged for deletion by some nutter). Please, please, please make me an admin. Thanks ;) —Romey Raphael Jondorf (I take Twilight to heart). :Romey, you have 35 edits in 3 weeks, of which some have been spent on the adminship request and admin attention boards, a very low count on which to base an adminship request. Also, your creation of pages deemed to be unhelpful, your tagging of oldstanding articles, Sal and Amber, and, particularly, of the Candidates for deletion category shows that you haven't understood the use of the template, both in function and positioning. :You're a novice editor, with a lot to learn - it'll take you some more to convince me to give you support. Tazenda 15:43, October 14, 2019 (UTC)